This invention relates to automotive convertible top boot constructions used to enclose a folding top storing well formed in the vehicle body and more particularly to an improved arrangement for easily detachably securing the boot to the vehicle body.
Convertible automobiles generally have a well adjacent the rear set or storage area for receiving the foldable top when it is lowered. A cover or "boot" for enclosing this well and giving a "finished" appearance to the vehicle has long been provided. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,844 issued July 14, 1987 to Wolford et al. is an example of one type of fastening arrangement for a convertible boot. As explained in the Wolford patent boot usage is very often avoided due to difficulty in securing the boot to the vehicle.
With reference to prior art FIG. 1 of the drawings primed reference numerals are used to designate conventional components. FIG. 1 shows a fragmentary perspective view of a convertible vehicle 10' provided with a typical boot 12' overlying a convertible top receiving well 13'. The boot is shown having its trailing downwardly curved edge secured by metal clips 14' to a chrome trim strip 15'. Prior art FIG. 2 shows the trim strip 15' including a mounting catch member 16'. The body well extends transversely of the vehicle, generally between a rear seat or a rear storage compartment 17' (FIG. 1) and a body upper deck reinforcement and retainer member generally indicated at 18'. In FIG. 2 the retainer member 18' is shown formed with a trailing flange 20' mounted on offset flange 22' of rear deck body panel 24'. Bolts 26' having threaded nuts 27' clamp deck flange 22' intermediate the retainer trailing flange 20' and the vehicle body substructure 28'.
An example of one type of prior art conventional fastening arrangement for the boot 12' is shown in detail in FIGS. 2, 3 and 3A. The boot 12' is provided to protectively enclose the top storage well 13' and is made of a suitable flexible foldable material such as fabric or plastic for example. Generally, the boot 12' is dimensioned to slightly overlie the trim strip member 15' positioned adjacent the convertible top storage well 13'. Prior art FIG. 3 shows a plastic backing or stiffener clip panel 32' suitably secured, as by rivets, to the undersurface of the boot 12'. The clip panel 32' is formed with a plurality of elongated slots 32'a through which a reverse bend 14'a of the clip 14' extends and is anchored by lanced prongs 14'b which dig into the plastic clip panel 32'. The metal clips 14' free ends are formed with U-shaped attachment portions 14'c adapted to engage the trim strip 15'. The metal clips 14' are not only costly to make and install but they can cause scratching of the body painted finish.
Prior art FIG. 2 shows the reinforcement retainer member 18' having its forward end formed with a semi-circular groove 18'a having a continuous slot 18'b. A flexible panel, shown in phantom at 19', has a continuous bead 19'a adapted to be to received in the groove 18'a. The panel 19' is suitably affixed, as by rivets (not shown), to the undersurface of a boot 12'. As the bead 19'a required that it be fed through the open end of the groove 18'a such a prior art boot attachment arrangement provided too time consuming and involved to gain acceptance by the vehicle owner.